Torturous
by ScarlettWrites
Summary: She is dragged to him, bound, at his mercy... but fear courses through her, and for a very good reason... Mercy is not in Loki's nature.
1. Chapter 1

They dragged her into the throne room, the roof towering high above them, their footsteps reverberating off it's golden walls.

Her pained cries were muffled by the ragged piece of material that had been unceremoniously tied around her mouth. Her hands were bound in front of her, wrists chafed, red, bruised from the harsh rope. Her knees connected with the solid marble with a sickening thud as they threw her down before him. Her head remained bowed, eyes trained on the veins of quartz that spider-webbed the floor.

Silence echoed through the opulent hall. Her panic-stricken breathing, the obvious intrusion. The stillness beat around her, oppressive and threatening, the guards behind her motionless, until she thought her ear drums would burst with it.

And then the terrifying creak of leather.

The sound of him rising.

The slow, methodical footsteps prowling towards her.

The predator bearing down on it's defenceless prey.

His boots sauntered into her sight-line. Gungnir let out a solid, metallic thud that resounded through the room as it met the floor in front of her. Yet, still, he was silent. Quiet sobs began to course through her.

"So..."

His deep, growling voice made her jolt with fright.

"This little thing is the reason so many of my men have lost their lives..."

Movement ahead of her made her cringe into herself.

She began to hyperventilate as the cold metal tip of Gungnir softly connected with her chin, raising her tear-stained face upwards for his perusal. Her gaze was lifted to see his cruel, emerald eyes, scrutinising her. A smirk played on his lips as he saw the abject fear which radiated from every inch of her.

Very deliberately, he removed the golden staff and replaced it with his hand, gripping her under her jaw tightly. He laughed breathily as she whimpered against her gag.

"We shall just have to see if you were worth it now, won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Esther lay on her back in the sunlight, a cool breeze tangling her auburn hair around her. The fragrant grass swirled about her and she stretched languidly, bliss running over her like warm water. White clouds scudded over her slowly, trailing across the azure sky lazily. It seemed the all the worlds were at peace. All keeping the same slow time. Nonchalant.

It was hard to believe in the looming threat waiting in the wings, ready to strike, if rumour was to be believed.

Since Loki had proclaimed himself King, tension had spread through the Nine Realms. The Trickster was selfish, unpredictable. Though he had ruled relatively quietly, basking in his power, the atmosphere was fractious, he was a viper waiting to strike.

And now there were whispers abound.

Whispers that Asgard was mobilising it's armies.

Whispers that the Oracle had spoken.

But not on such a glorious day as today, not here. What could Loki want here? There was nothing. Simple country towns and merchants. Nothing of any real value. Esther rolled onto her stomach, leaning up on her forearms. Her attention fixed on the house, ahead of her.

She was lucky enough to be the daughter of the town's Custodian, a small but important role that afforded the family a certain level of luxury. Her home was a comfortable one, yet modest and today it glowed in the sun's golden light, warm and reassuring.

"My, my, how lucky I am to stumble upon so rare a flower..."

Esther started at the man's voice and turned as his shadow fell across her. Sighing with relief as he knelt next to her, she swatted at the newcomer's arm, playfully.

"Theo, you frightened me!" she smiled up at her betrothed.

"My sincere apologies, sweet one!" He bowed his head, hand flying to his chest in parody of heartbreak. "Here... let me make amends..."

Theo's hand cupped Esther's jaw, gently tilting her face up to meet his. His nose grazed the length of hers, making her breath hitch. Her eyes closed and she felt her body begin to succumb to his. He lowered her to her back, molding his body beside hers. His breath mixed with hers, becoming laboured with desire. Their lips were close... so close...

"Theo..." His name was a plea, a prayer.

And then, in the distance, the screams began.

And did not stop.

* * *

><p>Consciousness rolled over her, bringing pain and fear in it's wake.<p>

Esther found herself suspended from the dank dungeon wall by her arms, held tightly above her head by chains. Dull, persistent aching wracked her shoulders while the chains rubbed her wrists raw. Her gag was still in place, chafing her mouth and her jaw stung from the blow from the guard that had immobilised her.

What had Loki meant by 'worth it'? Worth what? She was nobody, worth nothing but a decent marriage and dowry.

Theo's face appeared in her mind and tears stung her eyes anew. What had happened to him? Then a cacophony of faces, voices, emotions as grief for her family, servants, friends overtook her. Would she ever see any of them again? Sobs shook her ailing body.

Her sadness was short-lived.

It was quickly replaced by terror as she heard keys turning in the lock and saw the door open to reveal two large guards, laughing heartily at some shared joke.

Their attention turned to her, laughs fading but eager smiles still painting their faces as they took her in.

"This is the one, Theoric." the smaller guard sneered. "She holds the key, apparently. Pretty thing isn't she?"

Theoric had stalked across the room to Esther's hanging form and was now eyeing her up and down, hungrily.

"Now that, she most certainly is Halvor... very pretty indeed."

Esther flinched as Theoric ran his finger down the side of her face, pushing her tangled hair back. He hummed appreciatively in the back of his throat, biting his lip as his hand continued down her body, brushing over her breast, the curve of her waist and coming to rest on her behind, cupping the flesh there.

There was nowhere for her to go, no way of escaping his lecherous touch unless she pushed her hips forwards, which meant they would meet his. So, she froze, eyes tightly shut and turned her head away.

"Shame we have a job to do, eh?" Theoric breathed out against her ear.

Halvor laughed in agreement and took a golden key from his belt. Theoric shackled her wrists together as Halvor unlocked the chain holding her, leaving her still bound, but free to move. Esther cried out against her gag as her arms were brought down, blood rushing into them and cramp shooting through her. Faint with the pain, her knees buckled and she found herself in the grip of the two soldiers.

"Ah, ah, ah lovely!" Halvor chided, "Wakey, wakey! We're going to need you to pay attention for this next bit... otherwise it won't be any fun."

Laughing spitefully, they pulled her from the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

He was running, that was the last she had seen of him.

Brave, beautiful Theo, sword drawn, running toward her home, shouting back at her to head for the woodland. But she was fixed in place, petrified, as smoke began to curl ominously from the windows before her.

Then white and brown, flying and flapping in the breeze, tearing toward her. Alva, her lady's-maid. Shock had slowed the world. She saw and heard as one underwater.

"Milady! Milady! Run! You must move! Come!"

Adrenalin flooded her senses and panic set in. Wrenching her stare away, her feet started to pound the floor, dragged along by the terrified maid. They fled, heading for the tree line, 400 feet away, screams and sounds of battle reaching over the field behind them.

Once in the woodland, they did not stop. They scrambled over fallen logs. They fought through gorse and bracken, thorns tearing their gowns and legs. Their hair caught on low branches that whipped and cut their cheeks. But still they pressed on until the sounds of combat had dwindled to birdsong and rustling leaves.

Esther sank to the floor, chest searing with pain, her lungs desperate for respite. Alva leaned against a tree, retching with the need for air. Esther took in their surroundings as they recovered.

"Alva..." she panted, "Alva, we have to hide. We're too exposed here."

Alva looked up at her mistress, understanding and nodded.

Both women, still gulping slightly through want of oxygen, stood and began to move methodically, looking for a convenient spot. It was Alva who found one.

"Here Milady... this tree... it's hollow."

The oak was ancient and gnarled, the opening just small enough for the two slight, young ladies to squeeze through. It was less conspicuous than a cave and away from the rain or cold that might threaten in the night. Tricky though it was to enter, once inside the girls had enough room to sit beside each other in relative comfort.

Once settled, emotions overwhelmed the two and they began to weep quietly, holding each other for comfort.

"Alva, what happened?" Esther questioned.

"Asgardian soldiers, Milady. There was no warning, no time to defend ourselves. They came through the town beating back everyone who stood in their path. The whole village is aflame. I ran as fast as I could to warn your Father but they came to the house and... and..." Sobs shook the young maid.

Esther didn't need to hear any more. Her imagination did the rest.

"What could they want from us?" she murmured to herself.

"From what I saw in the town, they are looking for girls of age, milady..."

A knowing look of horror passed between them. There could be very few reasons for any army to be seizing such a bounty.

But their time for conjecture was short-lived. A more fearful and very real horror was upon them.

In the distance, the muted sound of armour clinking. Swords cutting away at foliage.


	4. Chapter 4

"Theo..." The name was a whisper from her sore, parched lips. "Theo, please..."

"Is she calling for you, Captain?"

"No Sire, the boy. The more's the pity..."

Esther frowned. The voices reached her through a dream-like haze. Her eyelids were heavy, swollen with crying. Slowly, slowly, she forced them to open. Her sight took a few seconds to adjust.

The room was similar to the dungeon she had recently been hauled from. She registered that she lay on hard stone, arms shackled, once again, above her head. Her gag had been removed.

"Well..." sneered a cold, familiar voice, "Good Morning, little one. Finally, we can have a little chat."

Esther's body reacted, straining against her bonds, but there was nowhere to go. She realised her ankles were restrained and any movement would be slight and futile. He was there in an instant, leaning over her. Smiling, he wrapped his long fingers firmly round her throat and pushed her shaking form back to it's prone position.

"Now, now, be good. You're not going anywhere, my sweet. Not until you've told me what I need to know."

From here, she had her first, clear view of her king's face. His green eyes were piercing and intelligent. His skin was chiselled marble. In different circumstances she might have even found him handsome, but for the wicked smirk that cut through his features.

He radiated malevolence, leaning over her, dominant, demanding. This was not a man to provoke. He hadn't moved an inch, staring down on her, waiting for an answer. Esther found her voice, hoarse though it was, and tried to show deference in her ignorance.

"My King, I am a mere country maid of no importance, I swear to you, I know nothing."

Her breath came in shallow gasps of fear, making her voice shake. She lowered her eyes to escape his fierce stare. He was silent after her admission. Then, the relief of his hand slipping from her neck.

"Oh my girl... That just isn't true now, is it?"

Her heart stopped at Loki's quietly snarled words.

And then sheer terror as she felt hands grasp the hem of her gown and mercilessly begin to rip.

Esther's back bowed up from the slab beneath her, begging him to stop. Tears drenched her cheeks and her strained voice grew weaker with each scream. Theoric appeared over her to pin her waist flat, making it easier for Loki to mutilate the soft cotton. He tore a long, jagged slit, exposing her left leg all the way up to the top of her thigh, before stopping. Theoric released her and Loki was over her in a second, snarling into her face as she turned it away in shame.

"You DARE to deceive The God of Lies?! I know you try to cheat me girl, and _this_, you snivelling wench, is the very proof."

As he growled down at her he violently palmed her upper thigh, wrenching it up against her ankle's sharp restraint. Esther cried out and begged.

"Please! I don't know what you want! Please, sire, I beg you!"

"Oh, you _will_ beg, and scream, and submit. I will see to it personally." his voice was a low, roar in her ear, "And if you do not give me what I require of you, I will release you into the... _care_... of my guards, who will see to it that you are completely, and in every possible way, used before they allow you your death. Do I make myself clear?"

Her mouth opened in a silent cry as he spoke, anguish flooding her.

"WELL?" he bellowed, slamming his fist on the surface by her face.

"Yes!" she cried out, "Yes, Sire."

His voice turned to appreciative caramel.

"There's a good girl."

And Esther shivered with terrified disgust as Loki ran his tongue up her cheek, relishing in the taste of her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls froze in their hiding place. Their breath stilled as the noises of exploration drew closer.

"Here!" cried a male voice, "Captain!"

They were close, Esther could hear every word.

"Bann. What have you found?"

"Sir, Linen. A scrap. Just here, caught in the bracken."

Esther met Alva's frightened eyes. They could hear heavy footsteps combing the area nearby, investigating.

"Look. The gorse ahead is undisturbed. They went no further...They're here." The Captain's voice drawled with satisfaction.

"Legion! To me!" came the inevitable call.

Alva whimpered at the metallic clamour making it's way toward them.

"I want this whole area turned upside down!"

The noise turned frantic and Esther had to hold Alva to her, to stop her from bolting. The women shuddered at every nearby sound, starting with fear as gold-clad boots began to pass the small entrance of their hiding place, searching back and forth.

"Come on men!" the Captain's voice barked, "They can't have gone far!"

Two pairs of legs stopped at the oak's narrow crevice. Young, male voices, laced with exasperation, taunted and griped.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"Gods, I hope they do soon. This day has been long enough. Was Volgar _certain_ of what he saw?"

"Two maids, of the correct age, disappearing into the trees. That's what he said."

"Well, I hope he hasn't sent us on some damn fool's errand."

"Cheer up! Look, the sun is setting! This'll be the last assignment of the day. Even if these maids aren't what Loki's after, you can be guaranteed the Captain will give us leave to enjoy what treasures they _do_ have!"

If only the lewd laughter of the men had been louder, or lasted longer. Alva's short cry of horror might have been lost in the noise.

But it wasn't.

The laughing ceased abruptly. Swords were drawn. The feet spun to face the weather-beaten tree. Hope vanished in the girls as two helmeted faces bent to examine their, once safe, haven. Smiles crept across the soldiers faces and a victorious look passed between them. One of them shot upwards, calling for his Captain's aid. The other met Esther's eyes as he spoke.

"Peek-a-boo."

From there, it didn't take long. The girls were ripped unceremoniously from their concealment. Gagged and bound, they were taken, struggling, to face the Captain.

He eyed them cynically. Alva's hysterical cries were muffled against her gag. He looked on her with disdain and passed her, to inspect Esther. Her eyes were wide with fear. But she met his stare. For just a moment, he lingered, and then turned to command his men.

"Check them."

Movement surrounded her and she heard Alva's stifled distress. A soldier moved in front of her and began gathering her skirts in his hands. Disbelief surged through her and she began to exert every muscle in an attempt to escape his rough, calloused hands.

"Nothing here, sir!" came the resigned cry from Alva's captors.

The Captain gave an audible sigh.

"And here?" he said, wearily, obviously eager to be done.

But her examiner had stopped in place, statue-like, mouth agape as he looked over the creamy flesh of Esther's thigh.

"Well?", came the Captain's irritated outburst.

The man roused, came back to his senses and turned, success shining in his eyes.

"Sir... it's her..."


End file.
